I'd Lie
by Strawberry Pocky Stix
Summary: “… Fury, do you love him?” A slightly one-sided HavocxFury songfic to I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. First HxF songfic.


_**Hello. I'm Mii-Chan. ... Well, this is my first HavocxFury songfic. And No, it's NOT in first person.**_

_**Anyway, I've been addicted to this song lately, and it thought 'With a little tweak, this would be perfect!" and YES, I edited ONE FLIPPING WORD! ... Yeah, I'm spazzing today. Sorry!**_

_**FMA (c) FUNimation**_

_**I'd lie (c) Taylor Swift**_

_**Larissa Havoc and Chuchi Fury (c) Me

* * *

**_

**_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_**

"Hey, Fury!" The named spun around to see Jean Havoc walking toward him, rain pelting on his dark blue umbrella. He was grinning. "You'll drown out here if you have to walk all the way to your place. Want a ride?" Fury nodded ever so slightly.

"Uh, sure, if it's not much trouble. I mean, it's late and you must be tired… I wouldn't want to burden you at all… I mean-" Then he sneezed. It was quite an adorable sound, really. Like a cat's sneeze. It made Havoc grin. He slung an arm around Fury's shoulders in a real buddy-buddy way.

"Not at all. Now come on, my car's over here. They reached the large back vehicle and stopped. Havoc handed Fury the handle to his umbrella and walked over to the passenger side door. He unlocked it and opened it, motioning the small man inside. That passenger seat had _never _looked that good to the little mechanic. Havoc took the umbrella and held it over him as he stepped into the car. He shut the door and scurried over to his side, putting down the umbrella and tossing it in the backseat before sitting in the driver's pulled the door closed and started the vehicle.

"Man, work has been eating me alive!" He said, yawning lightly. "I swear, Hawkeye's piling on the paperwork just to annoy me."

Fury took a moment to comment. He was too busy counting the blues, greens, and the ever so slightest hint of yellow in the other's eyes.  
_  
**He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs and**_"

I just think she wants to keep you out of trouble. She likes you a lot." Havoc ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm sure! If she likes me, she sure has an odd way of showing it! She's like every other woman; complicated. Thus why I swear I'll never fall in love." He said. Fury laughed quietly. '_Never?'_ He thought. _'I hope not… Has it ever even crossed his mind…?' _

"Ya know," Havoc began, trying to make small conversation. "I read somewhere that a man was murdered last week."

"Really?" Fury didn't recall anything about it. The blonde grinned.

"Oh, Yeah, his body was found in a bathtub filled with milk. There was also a chopped-up banana in the tub. It is feared that it may have been a 'cereal' killer." He got a softly pained look on his face. "Oh, god, that was bad!" Fury smiled. Maybe a fake, but a smile. It managed to fool Havoc.

He reached over and hit a dial on the radio. They'd caught Frank Sinatra in 'Me and my shadow'

"Oh, I love this song!" Fury said, tapping his foot on the ground to the beat.

"Really? It's one of my favorites."

"You really like Sinatra, don't you?"

"Yup. How'd ya know?"

"Just… guessing." He really hadn't guessed. He'd just had Havoc… memorized, so to speak.

_  
**I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**  
_  
They pulled up to Fury's place about fifteen minutes later. Havoc grabbed the umbrella, told the smaller man to wait and got out, quickly walking around to the passenger side with the umbrella up. He opened the door for the communications expert to get out. When he did, Havoc shut the door and walked the other to the porch.

"Thanks for the ride." Fury said as they reached the door.

"No problem." The blonde smiled. Fury seemed to blush.

"Um… would you like to come inside? I could… make up some tea… or some coffee?" The other nodded lightly.

"Sure, thanks."

They stepped inside after the smaller one unlocked his door. They stepped inside.

_  
**He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?**_

Havoc glanced around the room, eyes landing on an anti-regulation puppy on the couch. He grinned and walked over, picking him up. The little bundle of black fur whimpered.

"Hey, pup!" He exclaimed. "Fury, what's his name?" Fury looked up from the teapot in the kitchen.

"Oh, him? I call him Verde. Chuchi told me it was Spanish for green."

"Heh, my favorite color!"

"Ya don't say?" He inwardly frowned. How long was it going to take for the blonde to realize that the small mechanic had had him memorized for so long? About… two years now.

_**He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

"His eyes remind me of Larissa's." He called. Fury vaguely recalled Havoc's younger sister. She was quite pretty; light blonde hair- the tone of her brother's bangs- and blue eyes like their father. Havoc had them, too, and by far made them look better.

But those eyes saw everything… 'black and white', so to speak. They never let anybody see him cry. And those eyes were purely forbidden to see a certain little mechanic wishing that the blonde that owned them was his.

**I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**

It didn't take long for the tea to be ready, nor did it take long to finish. The topic of conversation soon traveled to musical talents. Fury didn't have much other than piano, which wasn't exactly something he was completely willing to demonstrate. But Havoc had force him to. His sister had brought in a fairly small piano that was pressed up against the wall to his bedroom. He still wasn't sure _why _he'd let her talk him into putting it in his house, but he had. Other than an old guitar in the corner, it was the only instrument he had. And he didn't really play it much. His heart fluttered as Havoc watched him admiringly as his nimble fingers played across the keys.

A few minutes of listening, then he walked over and picked up the old guitar. He was skilled with it. Very skilled. It only took another half hour before the words Fury had been dreading finally tore through the aftermath of the music.

"I should probably be heading home." All he remembered was nodding slowly and standing from the piano seat.

"I'll walk out with you."

__

**He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you**

Then there they were, standing on the pathway quietly, each under the same blue umbrella.

"Thanks again for the tea." Havoc said. "'Bout better than a good argument." He added, grinning. Fury giggled and nodded.

"Any time." He replied. Then Havoc did something. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his little partner's forehead. Then, with a quick goodbye, he got in his car and drove away, leaving the little mechanic to blush like mad.

If only he could admit that every breath he held was for Jean…  
_  
**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my get-up and pray for a miracle**_

He went to bed that night, the melody that the older man played still rung through his mind. He honestly believed that Havoc could see through everything _but _his heart. Soon enough, sleep took over.

* * *

The next morning, he blinked his eyes open and sat up, stretching.

'_My god, he's beautiful…'_

Ah, the usual first thought. He slid his glasses and went through his typical routine. Then, as he was perfecting the last little pieces of his uniform (and feeling a bit ridiculous for doing so, concidering on who he was fixing it for),he prayed for a simple miracle.

_  
**Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

Later that day, he found himself unwillingly gazing at Havoc's beautiful figure and glaring at every cute girl that giggled at something he said. It was lunchtime when he heard soft, but firm footsteps approaching him. He just pushed a bit of food around on his tray, otherwise staring at it nonchalantly.

"Fury." A smooth, female voice addressed him. He looked up just in time to see Hawkeye sit down next to him. There was a brief silence between as she stared at him.

"I've noticed you staring at Havoc lately." He jumped.

"S-so? I know it's rude to stare, but that doesn't mean I can't." She looked at him strangely. It wasn't like him to act defensive.

"Well, yes, stare all you want. But it's the _way _you've been staring. A really dreamy look in your eyes." He hung his head. He'd been caught…

"… Fury, do you love him?" His head shot up and he looked at her.

"W-what?" He asked shakily. She looked at him with a sympathetic, yet stern gaze.

"I said, do you love Havoc?" He sat there for a few moments before standing up and beginning to walk away. "Well?" She pressed. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.

"No. No, I don't."

* * *

**... Well, review if you like. I honestly don't know what I was thinking, but it was sitting in my mind for a few weeks, so I figured, F*** it. I'm obsessed with the pairing anyway. So, was I in character...? ~Shrug~ I hope you enjoyed!**

**Ja-ne!**


End file.
